


Homecoming

by Grace Kay (Drummerchick7)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drummerchick7/pseuds/Grace%20Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie Adaar returns home after a long trip away from Skyhold... </p><p>Adaar/Josphine, brief mention of Cassandra/Leliana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Marie stepped as quietly as she could into the room, shutting the door silently behind her. Rather than moving further in, however, she merely took a step to the side and leaned back against the wall, arms folding over her chest. She stood there quietly, taking in the proceedings in the room at large.

All the way across the room stood Josephine Montilyet, holding court over some meeting or other. Her guests appeared to be somewhat well-off, so Marie figured it must be a diplomatic meeting, versus a personal visit. These would be another set of nobles who would help fund the Inquisiton if they got to see Skyhold and possibly meet Andraste's Herald. Lucky for them, Marie was actually  _here_. She didn't doubt for a second that Josephine would take advantage of that fact.

Sure enough, the ambassador's face lit up when her eyes flicked to Marie's. She smiled, her eyes traveling back to her guests immediately. But Marie wasn't fooled. She knew Josephine's attention was on the unassuming giant of a woman in the corner – herself – and not on the visitors, not truly. The meeting was over within five minutes, and the nobles were shooed away for a tour of the castle with one of Josephine's assistants. They were satisfied with a shared word of greeting and a shake of the hand from Marie.

"I see you have returned from Orlais," Josephine intoned, not leaving her desk, nor even looking up. Marie smirked. So it was going to be this game, then.

"Yes," Marie said, pushing herself from where she had resumed her place leaning against the wall.

"I trust your efforts were fruitful?"

Maried nodded, trailing a finger lightly over the papers on the desk as she slowly stalked around it. "Yes, they were. But I'm home now. I wanna _not_  talk about being the Inquisitor for a little while." Her hand alighted on Josephine's shoulder, gripping tightly for a moment before she leaned down over the woman's back. She delighted at the sharp intake of breath from the ambassador. "I missed you," she said, low, almost a growl.

Josephine shuddered, turned as much as Marie's vice-grip would allow. "I missed you, as well, My Lady."

"None of that. Call me Marie, Josie."

The ambassador smiled, a small thing that betrayed a wicked intent. "Ah, but that is reserved only for your bedchambers, and we are not in there at the moment."

Marie's eyes flashed, and then she had Josephine turned around and pinned against the desk with her whole body, several sheafs of parchment flying through the air before settling silently on the stone floor. Instead of saying anything, Marie merely leaned over the smaller woman, covering her lips with her own. Their kiss was fiery, desperate; they hadn't seen each other for over a month this time. And it wasn't as if Marie would be staying at the keep indefinitely. Their reunions were short but passionate, and most people now knew that if the Inquisitor was not obviously out and about and available, then neither would the ambassador be. They would be together, and were  _not_  to be disturbed except on the most urgent of matters.

Some thought them a strange couple. But it had taken so long for Marie to hear any of the speculation that she was already courting Josephine by the time she knew what was being said. And by that time, the Inquisition had accepted her as their Inquisitor and trusted her, knew she was in fact a gentle giant with a smile she was more than willing to share. She had long-ago learned how to put the people around her at-ease, being bigger than everyone around her since she left her parents' arms. She could use it to her advantage at times, as well, however.

In fact, Marie had nearly made Josephine's suitor piss his pants when he'd come to Skyhold to meet her for himself. He had still challenged her to a duel, however, and she had accepted, catching the tiny rapier he'd provided and facing him in the yard by the main entrance to the keep. Josephine hadn't known what was happening. Someone had run for her, and she had come to admonish them both. It had turned into a public declaration of Marie's love, followed by Josephine's, and the suitor had backed down gracefully.

They'd then spent the rest of the afternoon finally getting to know each other inside and out in Marie's quarters.

 _That_  had been a fun night, to be certain.

But Marie was hoping this would rival that day. It was only mid-morning. They had the rest of the day to themselves, as no one would dare interrupt them the  _day_  Marie had returned. Pulling back from their kiss, she smirked. "Enjoy your little game?"

Josephine's smiled coyly. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, My Lady."

"Am I going to need to order you up to my rooms?"

The ambassador stood up straighter, requiring her to tip her head almost all the way back to meet Marie's gaze. Somehow, she lost none of her poise in the ridiculous position. "My Lady Herald, I do believe that would be a glaring misuse of your power."

Marie rolled her eyes, stepping away. "Fine. Have your little game. But, just for your information, I'm heading up to my chambers."

"Surely you need to wash off the road dust?"

Marie gave a mock-stricken look. "You wound me, Lady Montilyet! Can you not tell I have already visited the baths?"

"I apologize, Lady. You usually visit me before anywhere else…"

"Touché," Marie responded, cupping the human woman's cheek with one of her giant hands. "I thought I'd clean myself up first this time. I hope you don't mind."

Josephine sighed, pushing her face into the caress. "Not at all. But… I do have one thing I need to finish before I can join you. We were not expecting you until later this afternoon at the earliest."

"Cassandra and I were both eager to get back, and left before anyone else this morning. Her Lady is as compelling for her as you are for me."

"Leliana does have a way about her," Josephine agreed. She took a deep breath, reached up, and removed Marie's hand from her cheek, kissing its palm. "I will join you upstairs as soon as I am able. I apologize, but I  _must_  do this before I can shirk the rest of my duties for the day."

Marie was disappointed, but she understood. She had to leave for weeks at a time in order to perform her own duties, leaving Josephine here to hope that the Maker kept her alive, that He returned the Herald back home to them. In comparison, this last bit of paperwork or letter needing drafting – or whatever it was – was barely a drop in the bucket compared to how long Marie usually made the ambassador wait.

"Don't take too long," she said, her voice low in that way she knew drove Josephine absolutely wild. Savoring the shiver that she could feel traveling through her lover, Marie gave the human a chaste kiss on the cheek and stepped away, turning and exiting the room without a backward glance. Pretending she could take or leave the woman was also something that drove her crazy, and Marie knew she had just cut her wait time in half by not looking longingly over her shoulder as she left.

Once in her quarters, the first thing Marie did was remove her boots. Yes, it was cold in Skyhold, but shoes were not comfortable for any qunari to wear, and it seemed no matter how she asked for it, the cobbler here simply could not figure out that her feet were just wider than any human's, elf's, or dwarf's he'd ever come across. So the moment she was in private, off the boots came, and, much to her advisors' dismay, if she was in Skyhold they didn't go on again until she left for battle. Marie even saw visiting dignitaries with bare feet. She recognized that they were important in true combat, and they weren't so uncomfortable that they hobbled her ability to fight, but if she wasn't out in the field, she preferred to not have them on. She'd put the boots on after her bath this time specifically for Josephine, to "fit the outfit" she wore. But that was the most she was willing to do.

Boots off, Marie went to her extensive personal library and began scanning titles. Choosing a book on magic and the Fade, she settled into the over-large chair that had been made just for her and began reading, wiggling her toes from time to time as she relished the feel of their freedom.

By the time Josephine made it up to her chambers, Marie had dozed off.

" _Pobrecita_. Truly your journeys must be exhausting."

Marie roused, cracking an eye open. Josephine stood right next to her, hands on her hips and a half-smile gracing her lips. The qunari smiled to herself as she realized this would be one of the few times she looked up at the human woman.

"Indeed. Poor me. Really, you should be waiting on me hand and foot when I'm here, woman."

A raised eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Marie smirked. "Yes. But since that's not going to happen…" She reached out, taking Josephine's hand and tugging. With a yelp, Josephine pitched forward, catching herself on one of Marie's strong shoulders. But the woman was close enough now, and with only a little rearranging and another light tug, Marie had what she wanted: Josephine, skirts hiked up, straddling her lap while she continued sitting in her large easy chair.

"Are you happy?"

"Very," Marie said with a grin. She had the perfect view, and she always loved getting the ambassador into positions that would be unseemly were she in her official role. "You got your work done?"

"Yes." Josephine's smile turned mischievous. "We should remain undisturbed outside an emergency at the very least until morning."

Marie's hands were already starting to wander. "Oh good. Because I had this dream last night…"

Josephine's breath hitched as the qunari's hand moved to squeeze the swell of her rump through her skirts. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Marie said with a smirk. She leaned back, bringing her hands up and around to the front of the human's dress. "You were there, and I was there, and… someone  _else_  was there…" Instead of finishing the description, she leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to the hollow of Josephine's throat, now exposed along with the curve of her bosom.

"Maker, I missed you," Josephine breathed, head tipping back to expose more of her throat. Marie took advantage, sitting up higher while wrapping her large hands around Josephine's waist, pulling the human a little closer. She nibbled, lightly sucking, tasting that delectable skin with a hint of salt before moving on. She moved up, her lips dancing along the edge of Josie's jawline, humming her pleasure deep in her throat. Her core pulsed in sympathy, informing her of just how long it had been since she'd seen her lover. But she loved this playful banter, and didn't want to shorten it just to get to the naked part faster.

"So who was this third person?" Josephine asked, her voice light and airy, making it clear she was determined to continue the banter, as well – despite her  _clear_  distraction.

"Oh, I'm not going to tell you that," Marie said with a smirk, one hand taking hold of the human's chin and tilting her face back down. "You're going to have to guess."

Josephine pouted. "That's not fair- oh!" Marie smiled as she moved down lower, biting Josie's throat again, her blood beginning to pound as Josie's cry of surprise turned into a whimper of pleasure.

"Guess," Marie repeated, hands moving back to Josephine's skirts and hiking them up further. Her heart pounded a little harder against her ribs when she felt the Antivan's hot skin against her palm.

"I… yes, yes, alright. A man or a woman?"

Marie smiled, leaning back in her chair, careful to not puncture the upholstery with the horns atop her head. Her hands continued traveling up Josephine's thighs.

The Antivan reached for Marie's vest, but the qunari immediately caught her wrists. "Nope. Not until you guess."

"But it has been so long since I have touched you, My Lady," Josephine said with a pout. "Surely we can leave the games-" Marie growled, yanking just hard enough to bring Josephine forward, crashing into her chest. The ambassador yelped.

"Keep guessing," Marie ordered, using her Commander Voice, the one that often reduced Josephine into a shuddering, whimpering mess in the bedroom.

It worked. "I… okay," Josephine breathed, closing her eyes as a shiver traveled down her spine.

Marie grinned, kissing Josie all too briefly before pushing the human up once more. "Good." Returning her hands to the ambassador's exposed thighs, she prompted the woman to continue. "It was a man."

Josephine's eyes snapped open. "A man?"

"Yes." Marie briefly abandoned Josephine's legs so that she could undo the woman's bodice. "Next question?"

Josephine gasped as her generous breasts spilled forth from her corset. "I… Oh dear, is he a gentleman we know?"

Marie nodded, hands and face going immediately to that glorious bosom. She groped, caressed, tracing her tongue over the voluptuous curve before snagging the woman's small, taut nipple gently between her teeth. Josephine whimpered, her eyes closing once more. Marie knew it was killing the woman that they'd only exchanged a handful of kisses, but this was part of the game. Plus, Marie tended to come undone when they started kissing, entirely losing her dominant demeanor, which was something she knew Josephine wanted right now. She could turn into a kitten later.

Panting, knees clenching either side of Marie's hips, Josephine finally opened her eyes, her hands coming to rest on each of Marie's powerful shoulders. "Is he part of your inner circle of companions?"

Marie moved her hand to Josie's thigh, running up along the inside. As she expected, she found no barrier there, meeting damp curls of coarse hair under the many petticoats instead of smallclothes. With her legs spread as they were, Josie's folds were already parted, veritably  _painting_ the ambassador's thighs in her arousal. It was no difficulty for Marie to find the bundle of nerves near the top, tweaking it once or twice before moving on. Josephine clutched at her shoulders, clenching the fabric of her shirt in her fists as the qunari entered her with one sure finger.

"Oh sweet Andraste!"

Marie closed her eyes, relishing the tight feel of the human's inner walls clutching at her. She knew Josphine would want more quickly – she had confessed to the qunari that she liked her lovers  _big_ , and that was part of what initially attracted her to Marie in the first place. But Marie also knew that it had been quite a while since Marie ahd been inside her partner, and would need to work up to it. For now, Josie seemed happy, if the way she ground down on Marie's hand was any indication.

"Yes, please, Marie!" the woman moaned, setting her own rhythm.

"That's right, Josie. You have to work for it," Marie murmured, taking the breast she had neglected into her mouth and sucking sharply on the nipple. Josie cried out, her hands moving up to take hold of the qunari's great horns. Marie never minded this. In situations like this, Josephine was merely stabilizing herself using a far more convenient anchor than Marie's shoulders. When the ambassador was in charge? Well, the horns made directing the qunari's movements  _very_  fun.

The human started moving her hips a little more vigorously, panting and mewling in Ferelden and Antivan both. Out of the slew of incomprehensible words, however, Marie did recognize one very important one. "More!" the Antivan was pleading, pinning Marie's hand between them in her effort to take in more of the qunari. "Please, Marie. I need more of you!"

Marie obliged, withdrawing her finger despite Josephine's whimpers and replacing it with two. A sharp thrust upward was met by Josephine's cry of pleasure. Marie settled back to watch, the view too good to miss. The ambassador's breasts bounced with her exertions, but she didn't seem to care. Her eyes were closed, and Marie watched as a tiny trickle of sweat broke free from the woman's hair, trickling slowly down her jaw before joining its brethren on her throat.

Before the qunari had a chance to truly contemplate tasting that delicious-looking treat, Josephine was yanking a little harder than normal at her horns. "Please, Marie. Please, more. And a finger on…"

Marie wrapped her free arm around Josie's waist, pulling her up so she could add a third finger inside the woman. It was an  _incredibly_  tight fit, but as Josie was literally driving herself down onto the qunari's hand – even as she practically screamed at the stretch – Marie knew it was what Josie wanted. She then added a thumb to the little bundle at the apex of the human's sex and used the arm around Josie's waist to move her.

"That's right," Marie said, low, guiding Josie in the slow rhythm required to get comfortable to the generous size of her hand. "That's right, lady ambassador. You can take it, can't you? You can take everything I have to give."

"Maker, I'm trying," Josie moaned, eyes closed, biting her lower lip whenever she wasn't speaking.

"Open your eyes, Josephine. Look at me." The Antivan's eyes snapped open, and their gazes met, Josie looking down into her lover's eyes as she was bodily lifted and plunged back down onto the qunari's hand. It only took a second or two of that intense gaze before Josephine squealed, her sex clamping down so tightly on Marie's hand that the qunari couldn't move it. The ambassador bucked, legs clenched, hands holding Marie's head firmly in place by her horns – the whole time their eyes locked.

It was so intense, so incredibly erotic, that if Marie had had something to rub her own sex against, she probably would have found her own climax, as well. As it stood, however, she couldn't, but she didn't mind. She had the best seat for the best performance she'd ever seen, and she wasn't going to waste a second of that show wishing she could get her own rocks off. She'd be attended to soon enough. Right now was  _all_ about Josie.

The ambassador gave one final buck before relaxing, releasing Marie's horns and pitching forward. She panted, whimpered, her body boneless, her pulse  _pounding_  against Marie's fingers, still buried deep inside her. Marie smiled, straightening her posture, cradling the human in her free arm.

"That's my girl," she purred, pressing a kiss to Josephine's sweaty forehead. "You worked so hard."

A small, tired-sounding chuckle filled the small space between them. "I do try to put on a good show for you."

"You succeed admirably. But what do you say we move things to the bed? Get you out of these cumbersome clothing?"

A nod was her only answer. Until she – as gently as possible – removed her hand from Josephine's still-clenched center.  _Then_  she was met with a whimpered protest. "I know, I know," Marie murmured, gathering the Antivan into her arms almost like a child. Standing, she made for the bed. "You never want me to leave you."

"I never do," Josie said, and they both knew it was more than sex Josephine referenced. Marie had never yet left Skyhold without tears being shed.

Marie left it there, only nodding, but not responding. They had spoken about it ad nauseam, but there simple was nothing to do for it: Marie's duties took her away, and Josie's kept her here. So they took what time they could together, and Marie promised to end Corypheus as soon as she possibly could. And in the meantime, she lived for these moments together. When it was cold, or hot, or muddy; when her boots filled with rain, or worse, her own blood; when she was wondering how she was going to make it past whatever horror was emerging from the Fade rifts scattered across Ferelden and Orlais, Marie was driven by the knowledge that she had  _everything_  to lose if she failed and  _everything_  to come home to if she succeeded.

She'd never imagined, as a mercenary, she would ever find this, least of all in a human noblewoman.

Marie placed Josephine on the bed, removing her dress piece by piece. Soon, she had her lover naked, shivering in the chill air before the down blanket was pulled over her.  _The price I pay for arriving early – these fires have barely been lit for an hour, I bet_. They would just have to wait. There was no way she was interrupting their time together. They could generate their own heat, under the sheets.

"You're not going to leave me naked on my own, are you? I haven't yet returned the favor." Josephine's eyes were hooded, one hand absently playing with her own nipple while the other reached up for Marie. The qunari's center pulsed particularly hard at the sight, and she reached out, squeezing the human's hand for a moment before gripping the ties of her vest.

"I think you'd have to hit me with Bull's maul in order to keep me away, Josie."

As Marie finally joined her, fully naked, Josephine perked up. "Oh, is that who the third was?"

Marie was utterly confused, and completely distracted by the hot little human against her skin. "What?"

"In your dream, love."

Marie blushed, knowing she was hurting her chances of things continuing. "Um, you don't wanna know…"

"Well, but now you  _have_  to tell me."

Marie shook her head before dipping it, intent on distracting Josephine by nibbling on her throat. The ambassador responded by firmly pushing the qunari away from her. "Marie…"

Marie sighed, rolling over onto her back. "It was Solas."

A retching sound filled the air. "Solas?! Maker, could your mind have picked anyone less… I don't even know!"

"I know, he's half as big as me and a complete stick-in-the-mud."

After a moment the warm body next to her slid atop her, and the qunari was being kissed like she hadn't been kissed in weeks. "It is a testament to how much I love you," Josephine panted as she pulled away, her hair coming out of its clip and cascading around their faces, "that I am willing to continue despite this new mental image I cannot get rid of."

"I did try to warn you."

Josephine smirked. "Touché. Why don't I try to wipe the image away with a new one?"

Marie's breath hitched as a small hand found one of her nipples, pinching sharply. "Which one?"

"I'm thinking  _you_ , writing underneath my tongue. What do you think?"

"If-" a sharp intake of breath "-you think it will help, Lady Ambassador."

"It  _certainly_  can't hurt…"

**Author's Note:**

> God, Solas is such a buzzkill, isn't he? No fun, that one. I've never gotten him to like my Inquisitor, either. Jerk. Imagine how jarring it would be to have a sex dream about him?


End file.
